I Need You
by tattered
Summary: Sora’s taking pills, she thinks it will help her organize her life but there deadly, can Davis save her? SOSUKE


Izzy: So here we are another story but only this time it's a different ship  
  
Launch: yep, Sora and Daisuke people, we are writers of the unusual  
  
Izzy: I'm SO EXCITED!!!! Yo Launch, get another pot of coffee and some pocky! We are going to PAR-TY dances around the table top  
  
Launch: drags Izzy back into her seat that's quite enough, and here I though muses were to be the insane ones sigh  
  
Izzy: PUL-ZEE! Authors unite! I'm gonna have fun unlike you- ya old stiff  
  
Launch: blinks unbelievably just review and please don't let that falter your opinion in the story points towards Izzy  
  
Izzy: blinks  
  
-  
  
-  
  
0000  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Title: I Need You  
  
Ship: Sora & Daisuke  
  
Rating: PG13 ï---------------------- for now  
  
Summary: Sora's taking pills, she thinks it will help her organize her life but there deadly, can Davis save her?  
  
::DISCLIAMER:: I don't own Digimon  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I Need You  
  
By: tattered  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
00000  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Hey Sora, are you ready for the math test?" yelled a raven-haired girl as she ran up behind her fellow tennis player, Ayumi Akizuki was also one of the leading players up there with Sora and had known the legendary girl ever since they were three.  
  
"Oh hey Ayumi, I was kind of wondering if I could borrow your notes for this one. I was up late working on this big English assignment and didn't even get in an ounce of studying. I feel so horrible," said the ruby eyed girl and Ayumi laughed  
  
"Well if you say it like that it's no problem and hey what are friends for" said Ayumi as she briefly stopped to pull a folder out of her bag, "just give them to me at practice – tomorrow at 5 don't be late"  
  
"I won't and thanks again" said Sora as she tugged the folder into her binder  
  
"No problem, well see you around" said Ayumi as she winked at the girl before leaving and Sora smiled faintly, brushing a lock of auburn hair out of her vision  
  
[Ayumi's such a sweetheart]  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Ms. Takenouchi, would you please mind explaining why you're late for class AGAIN?" asked Mr. Tenreo as the girl slipped into class and she froze looking up with teary ruby eyes.  
  
It was just too much to bear  
  
-  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Tenreo but I had to get some notes from Ayumi and then the elevator jammed, and the time I reached my locker the bell had rung. I tried to run but I slipped on the stairs – I hurried, I honestly did but I couldn't and all my books. And they were weighing me down. - I'm so sorry" sniffed Sora as she dropped everything and bowed respectively and the teacher who sat back appalled seeing her trying to hold back tears  
  
"Er- that's fine Ms. Takenouchi just please don't cry" he said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulders  
  
"Oh thank you it won't happen again" said Sora hopefully and, he just nodded watching as she gathered up her books and headed for her desk in the back of the room  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile the class sat back idly watching the whole exchange confused, even some had begun to notice how in the past month Sora had been acting a little out of it. Sure she was always kind hearted and never one to do wrong but her recent behavior was slowly beginning to change and mold into something else...  
  
-  
  
"Hey Sor, is there something your not telling us?" asked Taichi as he leant over the side of the desk to whisper in her ear but she just shook her head taking out all her work and Taichi gave a confused look, this was three times more than anyone else  
  
"Hey Sora, are you okay?" asked Yamato also coming up to her side as he saw the whole exchange and held worry in his eyes  
  
-  
  
About five months ago Matt and Sora broke up ending the two year relationship they had and though Sora was crushed and ignored the other Digidestines calls for a while she popped back up more cheerier than ever and assured them all that her and Matt's break up had nothing to do with this  
  
But now, they were starting to doubt her word  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Mimi also popping up from behind and the other girl gave a shakily smile  
  
"Positive, I'm just having an off day" said Sora and Mimi nodded going back to her own seat obviously knowing what and 'off day' was but unlike the two males had not a clue  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Sora, I wouldn't want you to get hurt over us or something" said Matt  
  
"Yeah and what's an 'off day'?" piped in Taichi and Sora shook her head laughing softly as Mr. Tenreo continued his lesson.  
  
"I'm fine – now will you two please stop hovering and let me be?" said Sora and both eventually did as told seeing the seriousness in her eyes, but they would not drop it, permanently  
  
In fact that same matter came up later that day in the DD's meeting over at Ken's house...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I'm telling you, she's totally lost it!" said Taichi as he stood up on the coffee table while Kari and Ken tried to drag him down  
  
"Tai- please"  
  
"She doesn't even hang out with us anymore and she's become obsessed with school and she actually blew off Mimi to study with Jyou! Jyou – I mean C'mon, and no offence Jyou-"said Tai glancing at the blue haired man and he shrugged  
  
"None taken- I suppose" he said and went back to ready his science text  
  
"What's the point Tai?" asked Koushiro quite bored with his rambles, everyone knew that Taichi liked Sora to a point it got ridiculous and tended to over react a lot about the girl's welfare  
  
"Izzy, come on! I'm not kidding here, even Matt and Mimi noticed in science today, right guys?" he asked turning to the couple that was snogging in the background  
  
Did he mention that not couple weeks ago they had gotten together?  
  
"Oh yeah" said Matt as he briefly glanced at Tai who frowned  
  
-  
  
"Well I for one believe you Taichi" said a voice and everyone turned to look  
  
"Daisuke?" asked Kari as she raised a questioning brow at her friend. Who suddenly looked quite bashful upon everyone's stares, very un-Daisuke like.  
  
-  
  
"Well- I know I haven't seen her in a couple years but from what I remember Sora never acted like this..." said the maroon haired boy as he looked down sheepishly and Taichi eyed him funny  
  
-  
  
"You believe me Davis?" he asked and the boy nodded once more  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then maybe I am over-reacting," said Tai as he got off of the coffee table and everyone sweat dropped  
  
-  
  
"W-hat?" asked Daisuke as he felt his heart slam into the pit of his stomach  
  
[What was this feeling?]  
  
-  
  
"Well if you believe me, then I must be. I mean no offence Davis, but c'mon it is you after all" said the senior leader and Daisuke sweat dropped but said nothing.  
  
-  
  
"Well now that's settled –"said Miyako as she closed the magazine she had taken up on skimming threw, "What do you want to do?"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The group continued to talk like that for a while, making plans and telling about current events in their lives, but for Daisuke Motomiya things just weren't the same.  
  
And the depths of his mind he couldn't help but think about the fiery red head that was somewhere else 'studying'  
  
-  
  
[She used to be so happy, so willing – and now from what Taichi says it doesn't make sense... could there be more to it? And what does this sudden concern mean? Man, why does life have to be so complicated?]  
  
-  
  
"DAISUKE? Did you hear me – I asked if you wanted to go to the fair with us next weekend" yelled Miyako as she waved her hands in front of his face frantically.  
  
"Er – what?"  
  
-  
  
Thud  
  
-  
  
Dark chocolate eyes looked around the room confused as he saw all his friends scattered around the floor, large sweat drops over head  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
-  
  
"Daisuke, could you please pay attention for one moment?" asked Takeru as he pulled himself up back onto the couch, Kari resting in his arms.  
  
That's right the two lovebirds finally got together, and surprisingly the other boy had let it go. (After a curse words and tantrums that is)  
  
-  
  
"Opps"  
  
"Anyways, are you in?" asked Koushiro and the Daisuke bit his lip as while tilting his head to the side into an thinking position ...  
  
[Hmm, what am I doing next week – nothing so far, though I could use this as an opportunity to go see Sora ... Jun could take me to her mother's shop -]  
  
-  
  
"Daisuke?" asked Hikari as she looked at her friend in concern  
  
"Oh, um actually I can't. Jun wants some quality sibling time – yeah, that's it. So I'll be spending it with her" said Daisuke sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck and they all looked at him dot eyed  
  
"Whatever" mumbled Taichi as he shook it off and went back to talking with Jyou  
  
-  
  
Daisuke just let out a nervous laugh as the others slowly turned their attention away, leaving him to get lost in thought once more.  
  
[Whew! That was close, I seriously am loosing my touch]  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Ken, is it me or does Daisuke seem a little while weird?" whispered Miyako into the boy's ear  
  
"Isn't he always?" asked Ken, while sparing a glance to his best friend who was off in his own little world once more.  
  
"Yeah, but – you know what never mind" said Miyako as she pulled away and began to flip threw her magazine once more.  
  
A reddening blush etched on her face.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
00000  
  
-  
  
So there's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed. – Sorry but I don't have much to say, until next time  
  
Be Happy,  
  
Smile Lots,  
  
And Review!  
  
-  
  
Tattered 


End file.
